<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка by KimKanejae, outsomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165123">Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae'>KimKanejae</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia'>outsomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Collage, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Визитка команды fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020 на Фандомной Битве 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пожалуйста, используйте кнопку <b>Show Creator's Style</b> в верхнем правом углу, если вы отключили пользовательские стили. Мы использовали их только для корректного отображения изображений и видео, а также для того, чтобы убрать часть контента под кат.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl>
  <div>
<dd></dd>
<dt><span class="dtexp">            [ПОКАЗАТЬ ВЛОЖЕНИЯ (5)] </span></dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<div><div class="maxv">

<p class="video"><iframe></iframe></p>
</div></div>

<p></p>

<p></p>

<p></p>

<p></p>
</dd>
</div>
</dl>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>